You Have 1 Message Unread
by musicbox's will
Summary: -SK- One message was all it took. (AU)
1. Emails

_**x.. **__You Have 1 Message Unread __**..x**_

_Summary -SoKai- One email was all it took. (One-shot)_

I descended up the stairs eagerly, wanting to see all the new emails I had gotten. You see, I had been gone for a few days due to visiting my Grandparents. (They had no internet, but I still made the best of it.) Sure, I had a fun time over there, but I was also glad to be back in my hometown: Destiny Islands. Okay I'm getting off track here. _Anyways_, I bursted through my bedroom door happily and immediately opened my laptop.

I was so excited that I typed in my password incorrectly three times! Man Kairi, that's bad even for _you! _I crawled on to my pink covered bed and opened Google Chrome, my eyes scanned the page for the site I was looking for. I double clicked and looked up in the top right corner to see how many messages I had gotten while away.

_You have 1 unread message._

One. Freaking. Message.

Are you kidding me?! I thought there would at least be _five. _I know, I know, I'm being overly dramatic, but still..._seriously? _Don't people have the time to write a simple 'Hi!' anymore? Especially, when on Destiny Islands. Well, at least _someone_ was considerate enough to write something to me!

I pressed down on the mouse to see who it was from.

Sora.

You mean that kid who always has that goofy grin on his face and is my best friend? _That _Sora? You epically fail at lying computer. Epically. Sora wouldn't contact me through email or any internet-related device for a matter of fact. I'm not even sure he _knows_ how to use a computer! This could be a prank, set up by Riku! Nah...But it _is_ unusual for him to contact through email.

Still not believing that my spiky-haired friend sent me an email I clicked on it, not expecting what I was about to see. I thought it would be a short, simple, comment.

_Thought._

He wrote a load of crap! How exactly does he expect me to read all this? Does he think I'm some sort of genius that can skim over something AND understand it in ten seconds? If so then, Sora you're crazy. Not kidding. Then, I started reading what he wrote.

_Sender: Sora Gainsborough_

_Subject: I have an urgent question!_

_Message-_

_Hi Kairi! :) I honestly hope you reply to this! _(How am I going to "reply" when your message is so freaking long?!) _Okay so I have something REALLY important to tell you. _(Thanks for the unnecessary warning Sora!) _I've been pondering over this question for a while now, but I feel a bit nervous asking you this. _(As long as it's not about having five kids together, I'm good.) _Since I'm feeling apprehensive about asking you this question, I'll save it for last and tell you how it's been for the past few days. _(What a nice way of saying your about to make me suffer!)

_Okay so, Riku and Selphie went to the Other Islands after the day you left and became an item. _(So they basically hooked up. Gotcha'.) _Everyone was super surprised an said how unexpected it was. Then, Selphie told us of how Riku took her on a "Romantic Boat Ride" when it was almost dark out. Didn't know Riku was that type of guy. Also, Wakka got hit in the head with a Blitzball because apparently Tidus was mad at him for stealing his cookies. Don't question his motives. _(Why do the most interesting things happen when I'm not around? Seriously.)

_Yeah, so Tidus was on a sugar high, while Riku and Selphie were off on a "date" and Wakka was getting an ice pack. Did I mention I was ACTUALLY the normal one for once? _(No, Sora I can't picture you as the "Normal One".) _I just sat back and watched the whole time everything was really hectic. That's not it though, Roxas came to live with us for some unknown reason and mom and dad went ballistic when they saw him! Dad got angry and questioned him if he ran away from home. Mom threatened to call the police. I don't really see what the big deal is though._

_And that's about it in a nutshell. _(Oh yes, because it takes three paragraphs to explain what happened on the weekends! Wait, in a **nutshell?** Okay, moving on.)

_I'll now ask you The Question. _(*Drum Roll* Wow. This must be huge since you're using capital letters!) _I don't want to ruin our friendship, just remember that, okay? Gosh, my hands are getting sweatier as I type this! I had a lot of time on my hands these past few days and I couldn't help, but let this thought linger in my mind. _

_It tortured me mercilessly and I couldn't block it out no matter what I did. Can you tell I was really thinking? Anyways, I asked everyone what I should do about this problem and then I thought of you. Yes, you Kairi. I wanted to know what you thought since, well..._

_You're the source of the problem. Shocked? I expected that much. How exactly are you the source of this dilemma? _

_In 6th grade I began noticing something about you: I couldn't understand what it was, but I started "noticing" you. Then, I became aware of how you acted around certain people. You would twist your hair when uncomfortable and chew on your lip when shy. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but I knew something was._

_I asked everyone about the answer to the question, but they only told me you had the answers to these unsolved questions, Kai. Only you._

_After that I noted how your scarlet hair looked so pretty when the sunlight was bouncing off of it. Also how I would get lost in your eyes and...Erm...Assets. I'm a guy okay! Sometimes people just have those kind of thoughts. Okay, enough with the perversion and cheesiness! _

_Now let's fast forward. Remember that little "incident" that we both swore not to tell? Yeah, that. Thinking about it now, it wasn't such a big deal only weird people like us would react that way. Why did you jump when I gave you a friendly hug? Why did I blush from head to toe when I was embracing? What I'm getting at is:_

_I like you, Kairi._

_Not in that "friendly" or "creeper" type of way, but in a more...er..."Romantic " type of way._

_EEKKK! SORA LUVS U NOW SAY U LUV HIM 211!11! _(And you didn't delete this part of your email because...? Wait, I already have the answer! You're a troll.)

_Selphie, go have a make out session with Riku and leave me and my laptop alone! _

_So my question is, will you go out with me? Answer after reading this._

_By the way, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and even all the stars together can't shine brighter than you, because you're that amazing. _

_Yes I did say that to get brownie points! :D_

_Sora._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That jerk. That stupid, inconsiderate, adorable, mean, jerk.

If you're going to confess then do it like a man! This is the most pathetic, no matter how original idea, stupidest, and sweetest confession I've ever heard. At least ask me in person! Gosh...Sora you are _truly_ an idiot.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_You have 1 unread message._

_Sender: Kairi Lockhart_

_Subject:Replying To Your Email._

_Message-_

_You dumbass, of course I'll go out with you! (: This still doesn't excuse the fact that you emailed me your long-ass confession though! So be ready! Rawr. _

_Bye, Kairi AKA Your Girlfriend_

_-FINISHED-_

_**Author's Note: Hm, I'm wondering what you think at the moment. I wrote this out of pure boredom. o.O l think this is the longest one-shot I've ever written.**_

_**Should this stay a one-shot or should I write a story linked to this one? I hoped you laughed a lot! XD**_

_**Is it just me or does Wakka sound like Baka? XD **_

_**Originally, musicbox :D**_


	2. No Such Thing As Maybe

_**x.. **__You Have 1 Message Unread __**..x**_

_Summary -SoKai- One email was all it took. (One-shot)_

*In Sora's point of view!*

Chapter Two-No Such Thing As Maybe

"Grandma, this is my gir-" I started to say, but was interrupted by my grandmother.

"You're _GAY!" _She yelled while pointing at me.

So, you're probably wondering how _exactly_ a grandmother can say that to her very own grandson, am I correct? Well, she's _my_ grandmother. No, she isn't senile, she just likes to tease me. No seriously, that's it. There's more to it, she saw all these fangirls fantasizing about me and Riku...Er..._Getting it on,_ so that's where she got that crazy idea from_. _How about we move on?

Kairi's blue eyes looked at me, utterly confused. My elder just kept on chanting those two words over and over again. Why me? I looked at the yellow walls in hopes of forgetting what my grandmother had just stated.

To clear up the confusion, I was at my grandma's house and had been introducing Kairi to her. Why did I think that was a good idea? Not to mention that no one else knew about me and my 'best friend' being an item. So we're basically going out with no one really knowing.

Yup, that was about right.

"Grandmother," I started again. "This is my girlfriend, Kairi!"

There was a moment of complete silence. Then...

"_No,_ you're gay Sora!"

How the _hell_ did I get into a fight with my grandmother about my sexuality? Especially with Kairi here! I tried to argue back, but she held her hand up and said the most epic words. _Ever. _Well, it _would've_ sounded epic, if only they weren't directed at me.

"Sora, you don't have to hide the fact that you're gay for Riku. Using poor Kairi as a cover-up is useless, because all the insane, stupid, obsessive, fangirls know who your heart truly belongs to." She said calmly while putting a hand to her heart knowingly.

She's such a troll. "_Grandma,_ does that mean you're one of those fangirls?"

"No Sora, I'm just the person stating the facts."

"I thought stating the facts and being a troll were two different things. Wow, you _actually_ taught me something!" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Kairi was in the corner trying to stifle a laugh. Typical. How does a girlfriend laugh when her boyfriend's grandmother is claiming that he's gay? _How_?

That's when I saw my elder smirk mischievously. "How about you _prove_ that you're not gay?"

"How would I do that?" I asked apprehensively already knowing the answer.

"Kiss your girlfriend. It's as simple as that."

I started to cough uncomfortably. Kiss Kairi? It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's just weird. Anyways, we've only been a couple for a day. Yes, a day. It's too fast for a relationship that's just begun. While I was off in my little world, I failed to notice I was walking up to the scarlet haired girl.

Then, I was right in front of her, grasping her delicate shoulders.

Kairi's hair wisped around in the sunlight as I looked down into her eyes. The same blue eyes I could fall for over and over again. A smile played on my lip as I continued to gaze into her eyes. Everything seemed perfect.

That's when I leaned in and my lips connected with hers.

Okay, I'm not going to describe anymore of our little 'moment'. It's embarrassing. I have the weirdest memories. What was I thinking?! Yeah, I'm going to kiss my girlfriend in front of my grandmother! You can face palm right now. My grandma's very sneaky. You want to know why? It's actually pretty funny.

She left me alone with Kairi and Kairi's just looking at me like I'm crazy.

_Shit._

"Why'd you do that!? We just became a couple and you just randomly give me a kiss?! What's _wrong_ with you?" She screeched angrily.

"My grandma wanted me to prove that I wasn't gay and she wanted me to prove it by kissing you. Also, don't you know how embarrassing it is for me to have my grandma say those kind of things?" I explained to/asked her calmly.

She looks cute when angry, the way her cheeks puffed out and how she was blushing faintly was adorable. _And_ I'm getting off topic.

...

"Kairi?"

...

"Kairi."

...

"Oh come _on!"_

_..._

...

...

...

"Did you like it?"

Her face turned tomato red when I asked her that question. Finally, I was getting a reaction out of her!

"Like what?" She asked trying to act all oblivious.

"The kiss."

...

"Hmp."

"What is 'hmp' supposed to mean?" I drew nearer to her not knowing what I was about to do.

Her breathing hitched when she became aware that I was right behind her. "Well, what does it mean? Yes or no, there's no 'maybe'."

Kairi stood in place for some odd reason. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled playfully. "You do know that, right?"

Ugh...This sucks, I'm having a one-sided conversation!

"What if there _is_ a maybe?" She asked staring down at her feet, slightly embarrassed.

"There isn't; maybe is the answer someone gives when uncertain or doesn't want to say what their actual answer is. So, is it yes or no? There _can _ be a line in-between, but there's no such thing as maybe."

She shifted uncomfortably under my embrace and then answered my question.

"Yes."

"Yes, to what _exactly?"_ I knew I was pushing my luck, but I wanted to hear her say it in a full sentence.

"Yes, I _did _like the kiss. There, happy?" Kairi said getting annoyed with me.

I loosened my grip and laughed. I gave her my one and only goofy smile before turning her around. She gazed at me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sora, sometimes I wonder about you. How can you seem like such an idiot and the next moment you're saying things no one would have thought you could comprehend?"

Is that what people think? I'm smart! Jeez, stop stereotyping...

_Because Kairi, what's on the outside can deceive people, but if you can truly see who that person really is; you'll know._

_-FINISHED-_

_**Author's Note:Why do I update so irregularly? Sometimes I want to update an entirely different story, but end updating something else. :p Hoped you liked this chapter and sorry it took so long for me to post this! I can be lazy. Also, my B-Day was on February 7th! Yay! :D **_

_**I have a question for everyone. I'm very curious and want to know.**_

_**How old to you think I am? Like I said, I just want to know what you think. And no, HeartlessTitania you can't guess because you already know! XD**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**HeartlessTitania: Thanks for giving me the idea to continue this! I didn't know how the plot could go any farther, but here is the second chappie! I'll just go along with it. It's strange how a one-shot can turn into a story!**_

_**Guest:Thank you for the encouragement! XD**_

_**Gohan Roxas:Yay! Glad you love it!**_

_**LittleCatGotDumped:The rawr part was funny. I'm so happy you liked this. :)**_

_**Justice333: Thank you for the criticism! I'm actually serious about that! I find it amusing when someone asks for constructive criticism and then they get angry when they get some! I hope this chapter is better and I fixed my mistakes!**_

_**Theresalwaysacatch: Oh crap! I was supposed to read the chapter you posted! Sorry, I'll do that in a gave me an idea, but I can't tell you what. It'll be in the story though!XD**_

_**tmp1114: Thanks for the favorite! Also to those other lovely people, thank you for your favorites and alerts, the thing is; I've already mention you. *Wink Wink***_

_**So ecstatic that you guys are supporting this!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	3. Two Weeks

_**x.. **__You Have 1 Message Unread __**..x**_

_Summary -SoKai- One email was all it took. (One-shot)_

Chapter Three-Two Weeks

_***KAIRI***_

I had gotten bored of hearing Selphie and Riku cooing at each other so, I decided to go on a walk and think about _certain_ things. Seriously, me and Sora never even did that! And we've already...Nevermind. I loved the feel of the afternoon sun on my skin as the wind became tangled in my auburn locks. I felt the sand make their way into my pink flip-flops as I continued onwards.

We _still _haven't told them and it's been about a week now. If you honestly don't know what I'm talking about, then I fear for your future children.

No seriously, I do.

It amazes me how nobody suspects us being an item. The reason we haven't told all our friends yet is because I don't think I'm ready for all the whining fangirls and teasing we'll get for being 'A Cute Couple'. Then again, it's driving me _insane _for not telling them because Sora and I can't do the things normal couples do. (Is there such a thing as 'Normal' Couples? That'd be weird if there were.) So, I'm basically in a dilemma, not to mention how awkward it's been between me and Sora.

I mean seriously, we can't even have a decent conversation without bringing up 'The Topic'! (It's not what you think! Perverts...) Ugh...This is annoying.

I have absolutely nothing to do except ramble on about my pathetic life and look out into the sea. Isn't that stupid? Suddenly, I felt Selphie tap my shoulder then ask me something really weird. No, scratch that, it was _beyond _weird. It was just downright _bizarre._

"Have you ever felt like a burnt marshmallow?" Who asks that kind of crap? Because I sure don't.

"_What? _I'm pretty sure I haven't felt like a marshmallow before."

"_Nooooo! _What I mean is, when you get out of the car on a cold day do you ever feel like a burnt marshmallow? Like when a marshmallow gets roasted and the heater's turned up all the way do you ever think to yourself '_Hey I smell like a marshmallow!' _Because everyone smells like one when get out of the car." She explained.

"I'm still not following." At that she stomped her foot. "First of all; we live on _Destiny Islands _a tropical resort for goodness sake! Snow will _never _come and if so then, I guess it's a miracle. Second of all, the only reason I feel warm is because of the weather. Lastly, you make _no _sense what-so-ever."

"Nevermind Kairi!" With that the brown-haired girl stormed off angrily.

Can someone please explain to me what just happened? I still can't comprehend what happened. Why did she even ask me that question? Well, it _is _Selphie. So...It's just Selphie being Selphie, I guess. It _does _seem a bit suspicious though...

Wait...How did I get that all from one question? I'll stop thinking now.

...

...

...

...

...

_Okay, _back to my dilemma. Nothing has made sense so far this summer. It's weird...I feel _so _confused! Like why is Tidus running around screaming that he sees dead people?

Wait..._What?!_

Actually, I don't even want to know. Where's Sora anyways? I scanned the area looking for the brunette but only saw my friends doing insanely stupid things, like always. I needed to stop this madness! That's when I got a plan.

"Hey everyone! How about we go camping at the Other Islands?" I saw a bunch of heads nod and smiled to myself proudly. It had _finally _stopped.

"Hey Kai, what time should everyone meet up and get ready to go and how long are we going to be there?"

"About three days, let's meet up at about 3:00 PM tomorrow at these shores, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Fine..."

"Gotcha'!"

"Sure!"

"Meet you there!"

Then, everyone was gone. All the insanity had stopped, but now I had to meet up with everyone to go 'Camping'. This surely wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows...

How right I was.

_~ The Next Day ~_

**- Beep! -**

I slammed my alarm clock in and groaned tiredly. Why had I thought of this idea? Now I _surely _had to with them! This is going to suck! The reason why I'm so tired is because I stayed up late packing my bags, well on the bright side my parents agreed to this and it's the first interesting thing about this summer. No really, it is.

_Oh crap!_

I hope someone told Sora about our little plans...

After doing my daily routine, I ran down the stairs my backpack in my hand. My parents stared at me like I was crazy as I stuffed down the pancakes and finished it off with a glass of milk. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to school? All I would need is my school uniform and bam! I'm off towards that wretched place. Which, I'm thankfully not headed for.

I hurriedly sprinted out the door, hearing the usual 'Goodbyes' and 'I love you's'. What time was it though? 2:45 PM. I only have a few minutes to spare!

I sprinted away from my house and felt the sun beat down on my back. I was soon out of breath and resumed to walking and found everyone there, even Sora. Curse my being late! I smiled meekly and saw everyone give me a look of dismay.

Our group consisted of: Selphie, Naminé, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Sora. (Not counting myself.)

"Wow Kairi, you came up the with the idea and you're the last one here!" I heard Sora tease.

"Oh shut up! It's the weekends! It's not _my _fault I like to sleep in!" I shouted in frustration.

Everyone just laughed at my comment and then broke up into groups of two, so we could all fit in the boats. Sora and I _somehow _shared the same boat. Why does this happen all the time?

All. The. Freaking. Time.

Naminé and Roxas shared one and seemed to be disagreeing about something. It was quite enjoyable to watch, with my dear cousin smearing lipstick all over Roxas' face. Why do I have the weirdest friends? It only took us a few minutes to set off towards the Other Islands. The waves barely moved, making the ride a bit peaceful. This wasn't the bad part. No, our ride went smoothly and no one got injured.

So, after everyone had gotten their personal belongings we all decided that Tidus would tie the canoes down. I decided to go find some place to set up 'Camp' and Naminé came along with me, due to being disgusted by the sight of Roxas.

You want to know the reason why they hate each other so much? They love each other, that's what. It's simple as that.

As we walked on I struck up a conversation to make time go by faster.

"So, what do you think of Roxas?"

"I hate him! He's an inconsiderate jerk who doesn't think before he acts!" Whoa...Didn't know her feelings for him were _that _strong! I backed up nervously and replied.

"I think you like him. Opposites _do _attract, my dear cousin."

"You have it all wrong Kai! I'm always disagreeing with him and we fight _all _the time!" She flailed her arms dramatically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"See? This is the reason why you two are drawn to each other! It would be boring if you guys were exactly alike and agreed on everything! So it's only natural to be attracted to someone who's the complete opposite of you."

"Actually, that would only mean that I'm curious about him instead of attracted. Like for instance, if there was an alien invasion then I would find myself interested." She argued back.

"But you still admitted that you're interested in Roxas!" I grinned proudly. "Also, if you're interested in someone then that means you'll become fond of him and learn more about the person."

"You're hopeless!" The blond screeched in my face as we explored the rest of the area.

The palm trees provided shade for us and we soon came to a sandy part of the island farther into it. It looked really pretty with its open space and how it let you see the stars at night. Naminé and I decided this would be where we would set up and sprinted back to the others to tell them. After we got back, everybody was talking and goofing around. Slackers...

_That's_ where the bad part came in.

Being the idiot he was, Tidus didn't do as he was told and wanted to look for 'daisies'. Daisies don't exist on Destiny Islands! So when he came back scratching his head explaining what had happened, everyone was furious!

"How the _hell _do you forget to tie down canoes, but instead go looking for flowers? Are you an idiot?" Riku screamed angrily.

He didn't reply, just ran away. Then something even _worse _happened.

_**- CRACK! -**_

Black clouds engulfed the once beautiful blue sky and everyone ran for cover. I guess no one will be seeing their parents all too soon. So let me get this straight; Sora confesses to me by email, we're all stuck on a secluded island, lost our boats so we can't go home, and a storm's on the way.

_Wonderful..._

_Just wonderful..._

_-FINISHED-  
_

_**Author's Note: I feel horrible about not updating this! Also the plot is beginning to unravel, even IF this was a boring chapter... I hope you guys liked this...Also, about the Grandma thing my grandma says my big bro's gay all the time. She's just teasing though. So, that's where I got that idea from. :D**_

_**I wasn't planning about the chapter ending that way, but I just go with the flow. I'm so happy I updated this! :) I probably lost your interest though.. :P Sorry about it being short!**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**HeartlessTitania: I think almost everyone in this story is bizarre! lol XD**_

_**Gohan Roxas: Sora's grandmother is awesome! ...Right? Thanks for reviewing! :3**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: I would feel super awkward too! Or is it just because I always feel awkward? :D**_

_**Theresalwaysacatch: Troll grandma in da' house! Woot! Woot! When I read how old you thought I was I couldn't stop laughing! Should I tell you how old I am? No I couldn't...But I DID ask for an answer...So...I'll tell you. I'm 13 years old. Hope you don't start thinking lowly of me! XD **_

_**Justice333: I almost left you forgot to thank you! Oops...Yup Sora did get his weirdness from his grandmother! :)**_

_**Thank you guys! It made my day when I saw your reviews! Now on to write another chapter!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
